


The Apple of My Eye

by impudent_strumpet



Series: Lighting The Way [2]
Category: Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: ASOIAF reference, Apples, Bedtime, Big Sisters, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Faith of the Seven, Family, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Laughter, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, Maternal Instinct, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, No Melie for once, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Other, POV Third Person Limited, Post-Canon, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, That means nobody will read it huh, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very light implications all around, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impudent_strumpet/pseuds/impudent_strumpet
Summary: Another one-shot taking place a little bit after "Postlude," once the family has sailed away from Aquitaine, eaten dinner in their new home, and are going to bed for the night. Short and sweet this time. And definitely my cutest and fluffiest Plague Tale fic yet :)Also, Béatrice and Amicia family fluff because by now it's not a fanfiction by me if that's not there <3





	The Apple of My Eye

"Hugo, the plan was _not_ for you to eat all twenty apples in one day!" Amicia chided her little brother as she carried him to bed, his face buried sleepily in the fur cowl she still wore.  
  
"I only ate five!" he protested.  
  
"'Only' five?! Five whole apples in a row! No wonder you have a stomachache!" Amicia scolded him lightheartedly.  
  
" **URRRRP.** " As if to prove her point, Hugo had gone and burped right into her shoulder.  
  
"Well, excuse _you_ , young man. Right into my fur pelt. At this rate I should give you a good thrashing," his big sister japed.  
  
"Nooooooo," he groaned, and she laughed.  
  
His new bedroom looked fairly similar to the one in Aquitaine. Amicia saw that he had the little stuffed doll given to him when he was born by some family friends, amongst other toys. But all of his knight figures had been discarded. She breathed out a quiet sigh of relief all of this was real, all of it here. Not like those strange and terrible things she had seen when Hugo had run away from her at Château d'Ombrage. She was back now with the family she loved, and that was what mattered.  
  
"Hugo," Amicia said, smiling as she laid him in his bed. "You are the apple of my eye."  
  
Hugo laughed. "What does that mean?"  
  
"It means I love you very much." She kissed her brother's forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Amicia." He stroked the piece of her hair where he would put flowers in. "Will you sing me a lullaby? The one about the seven."  
  
Amicia smiled. "That's one of my favorites too."  
  
"But," Hugo said. "Skip the part about the smith. Please?"  
  
Amicia knew exactly why Hugo would make such a request...and this relieved her, as she herself did not want to sing that part. She knew it would make both her and Hugo tear up.  
  
"Of course," she said softly.  
  
Hugo liked his sister's singing voice. His mother's was sweet and melodic with a certain lilt to it, Amicia's low and smooth with a warm timbre. There was something uniquely pretty that Hugo found about it. When she had finished, she pulled the covers up over her little brother's shoulders and kissed him on each cheek. "Good night now. Have sweet dreams."  
  
"But, Amicia...what if there's a monster under my bed?" the boy asked.  
  
Amicia laughed. "What have we said, Hugo? Monsters are only—"  
  
"Those things to which we have never given a name."  
  
Surprised to hear a very familiar voice say this at the exact same time as her, Amicia turned to see her mother in the doorway, bathed and in her nightdress but still bruised and looking somewhat disheveled.  
  
Béatrice smiled. "Good night, my little one," she said to Hugo.  
  
"Good night, Mummy!" Hugo called.  
  
Amicia blew out the candle then and left her brother's room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Are you alright like this?" she asked her mother.  
  
Béatrice smiled at her this time. "A few hurts will not keep me from bidding my children goodnight."  
  
"Both of them?" Amicia asked, with a bit of an edge in her voice that she instantly felt guilty about.  
  
"Yes, of course," Béatrice answered. "Every night I would take a few seconds to kiss you goodnight, after you had fallen asleep." She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "And I cannot tell you...what joy I feel to see you again."  
  
Amicia swallowed. "I missed you in those five years, Mother."  
  
Béatrice pulled her into her arms. "I missed you too, my darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the mentioned lullaby is "The Song of the Seven" from A Song of Ice and Fire. I couldn't not throw that in somewhere ^^;


End file.
